


Midnight Cravings For Salty Fries

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Mini Fics [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Lamps, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things Will likes about Hannibals house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Cravings For Salty Fries

There are a lot of things Will likes about Hannibals house. 

It’s 3:42am and Hannibal has been entwined in Wills arms since a particularly...thorough...fucking. Honestly Will was more surprised that Hannibal was the cuddling type than by how attentive he was during sex. Although he still didn’t trust him enough to ask for a blowjob, he was a cannibal after all and Will classed what was in his trousers as particularly precious cargo. Before they had headed upstairs some six hours ago Hannibal had served up a meal of what Will assumed was a type of seafood broth, Hannibal always used fancy French names Will couldn’t understand- he’d learnt to shut up and eat instead of trying to pronounce them. Don’t get me wrong, Will loved Hannibal’s food but sometimes you just want something greasy and diabetes inducing.  
Hannibal let out a content hum and turned into his no doubt extortionately priced pillow, sleeping contently and probably dreaming of ripping out someone’s liver, or making some sort of perverted human version of the already repulsive terducken. Will lifted a hand, rested his head on it and thought about the salt laden chips offered in the many take outs of Baltimore. He missed McDonalds. Hell, Will was a grown ass man nothing was stopping him going, Hannibal was his partner not his dad, despite the age gap. He lifted himself quietly out of bed so as not to wake Hannibal, not that he was scared or anything.

Will walked quietly into the bathroom to dress, shoving on the jeans and plaid shirt that Hannibal pretended not to hate, Hannibal brought him fancy outfits at every opportunity but Will just ended up pairing the $500 jackets with work boots and a shirt from Primark. After dressing, he began to walk quietly down the stairs (Will hadn’t noticed until recently but the railings had hand carved mouldings on them, I mean really?) He slipped on his shoes and began to search for the keys to Hannibal car. Hannibal had arrived home late that day and had blocked Wills truck in, Will was beginning to think this was being done on purpose to avoid will driving around the hunk of rust he’d had since he was 17. He lifted the keys from the hook beside the door and grabbed his jacket, swinging it around to put it on.  
Will was not the most coordinated person, and during this brief and simple motion he managed to knock over what was no doubt an extremely expensive lamp. It landed on the wooden floor, smashing into hundreds of tiny, expensive, pieces. Will cringed inwardly, shoving his jacket on the rest of the way and going to grab a cloth so he could safely lift the shards.  
Will exited the kitchen, cradling the cloth and looked at the half naked figure in front of him  
“Will? What are you doing?”  
Will sighed. “Going to buy a new lamp”


End file.
